Emma
by Poet1
Summary: AU! The Potter’s have a girl. Voldemort kidnaps little Emma Potter and the Dark Lord raises her. What happens when a certain potion-loving spy finds out the truth of the daughter of the Dark Lord? Lily and James are alive. Emma/Draco!


~Emma  
  
Rated: PG. for now (!)  
  
Summary: AU! The Potter's have a girl. Voldemort kidnaps little Emma Potter and the Dark Lord raises her. What happens when a certain potion-loving spy finds out the truth of the daughter of the Dark Lord? Lily and James are alive.  
  
Pairings: will be. EP/DM, slight EP/CD, LP/JP(duh!), RW/HG, CC/ CD and others.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea of Emma I suppose.  
  
A/N: I am absolutely 100% American though I try my hardest to sound British, forgive me if miss use a word.  
Prolouge~  
  
July 31, 1980  
  
Sirius Black sprinted down the hallway of St. Mungo's Maternity. He wore a carelessly put on t-shirt and his pajama bottoms. His puppy dog slippers barked that with every step he took, which annoyed several residences of the hearing range. He had bought those slippers to annoy James but shortly after James and he became flat-mates, James proposed to Lily. Which left Sirius to annoy himself with the damn slippers.  
  
He heard what sounded like Zora (Lily's best friend since Hogwarts) saying, "Here comes Sirius with those bloody slippers.." And sure enough there he came. He slid to a halt panting. There in the waiting area sat; Zora, Remus, and Dumbledore.  
  
Remus looking annoyed. "Hell, Sirius I only flooed you an hour ago what took you so bloody long? It's not like it takes any real effort to apparate here. Same goes for Peter, the bloody idiot! He was here about a half an hour ago than ran off saying he had to go to the loo, coward. This is only the biggest event in Marauders history since Prongs got married and he hasn't even got the balls to wait outside the door. Prongs is in there with his hand being crushed and taking in the verbal abuse of his Missus. Four- eyes has got some balls! Lily was screaming at him earlier about all the sick and demented ways she planned to mutilate his genitalia and he didn't even let a tear fall, I was sobbing at the thought. I have never ever in my life heard such angry and I mean angry verbal abuse! Back to reality, were the hell were you Paddy boy?" Remus ranted at Sirius over his random maternity magazine.  
  
"Well, m'dearest Moony, if you weren't such a complete ignoramous you would a have noticed the access clothing laid about the rooms which included a brassiere and the additional lump on my bed. I had a date with a Flacon's cheerleader. A cute little blonde number she was." He said wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Zora rolled her eyes and was about to comment when a loud scream interrupted her. It sounded like she shouted 'James' but it was hard to tell. The four heads swung over the closed door where Lily was giving birth to her first child. There was a long pause after the scream and -they could hear what sounded like arguing doctors- then the sounds of a crying baby. Sirius clasped in the chair next to Remus clutching hand over his heart. The four waited in silence for about ten minutes until a doctor came out. They stood up expectantly.  
  
Doctor Quinn walked over to them with a smile on her face. "It's a girl." She said.  
  
"I thought it was supposed to be a boy." Remus said.  
  
"Those kind of mistakes are easy to make. The nurses are just about finished cleaning them up. You all can head in if you like." She said still smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
Voldemort paced the room. "What do with the other?" He thought. He couldn't have Dumbledore find out. Goodness no. He could certainly do without that.  
  
"We must make sure the Potter girl does not find out about this, master. Everything would be ruined-"  
  
"Shut your stupid mouth Malfoy! I know this of course! Maybe .just maybe. we might ask our Mister Wormtail if he could do us one last favor.we could take the girl. My house-elves will care for her. I shall raise her under my wing and teach her the dark ways. If she looks much like her filthy-but beautiful- mudblood mother then I might even do her the honor of being my bride. What an idea, the daughter of Dumbledores 'Golden Boy' bearing the child of his biggest enemy. It is almost as sinister of my last genius plan."  
  
* * *  
October 31, 1981  
  
Lily woke with a start. She was panting and cold sweat ran down her brow. She had been having the oddest dreams lately. First she dreamed she was back in labor with little Emma. James was holding her hand taking the supportive husband role while she screamed out how she was going to castrate him. Then all of a sudden there were Death Eaters everywhere. They had stunned all the nurses and James fell limp at her side. She started screaming until she realized James was still breathing. She demanded to know what they wanted and tried to close her legs to keep some dignity.  
  
"Keep still." One of them commanded he forced her legs back in labor position and muttered a spell. Before Lily could scream for help one Death Eater cast a silencing spell on her. Lilly sobbed silently for a moment. Excruciating pain. Then the sound of a baby and someone mutter another spell. Then darkness. She woke only to find James awake and smiling at her with tears leaking down his face. "You passed out Lils-it's a girl- isn't she the most perfect little girl you've ever seen?" she said placing a small pink bundle in her arms.  
  
Lily reached for her glass of water on the nightstand. After she drained it, feeling more relaxed after realizing it was just a dream, she turn over so she could stroke James's face. He looked so peaceful while he slept. No matter how long I've known him I am still stunned by his handsome-ness. She thought to herself. She ran her fingers over his dimpled chin (Jamie has a butt chin!) and then up over his angular cheek and over his dark arched eyebrows. His black hair fell in wisps over his eyes. The soft shine of the moon made his golden skin glow. Lily ran her fingers lightly over his straight nose and down to his thin bow shaped lips. They were slightly open. Lily smiled to herself. She leaned down to kiss them but she was just a centimeter away when a shrill cry of a baby woke James. He screamed at the figure above him (poor Jamie hasn't got his glasses on) and jumped up resulting in colliding heads with Lily and fell of the bed.  
Lily groaned rubbing her forehead. James got up from the ground and looking flustered. He snatched his glasses and put them on. Lily fell back on to her pillow mumbling something that sounded like 'Your turn'. James, grumbling, pulled on his night robe and went to 'shut up' his precious daughter. James snatched his wand on the way out.  
  
He walked down the hall where little Emma was currently howling with no mercy and with a quick wave of his wand the lights turn on and James was greeted with a very pink room. He stumbled over to her crib where he was greeted with the sight of a small baby in her white nighties. Her pretty little face looked squished in discomfort was as red as a tomato. Her dark hair stuck out in every direction 'Just like Daddy's.' As soon as the screaming baby caught sight of James she screamed 'DAA!!!' and held open her pudgy little arms. James smiled and lifted her up out of her crib. The small child buried her face in the nook of his neck while her tiny hand searched to hold on to his ear. James sat himself down in the rocking chair next to her crib and reached for her bottle. Emma snatched the half filled bottle of milk and eagerly sucked.  
James sighed and busied himself looking out the window. After almost a minute of unconscious staring James noticed something odd. The gate was open. James had been fairly sure the gate had been closed last night. Suddenly a horrible thought grew in the back of his mid. 'What if Peter told!?' After convincing himself it was an absurd thought and he was being overly worried he heard and creaking noise of the front door opening. James froze.  
He walking as quietly as he could, clutching Emma close to his chest, he walked down the hall a peered down the stairs. Sure enough there were three shadowed figures lurking in the foyer. He heard one no doubt it was Peter mutter "She sleeps up stairs. Third door to the right." James's heart was filled with anger and betrayal. He hurried as silently as he could to his room before they saw him. He went to shake Lily awake when Emma dropped her bottle. Looking delighted to see her Mummy she practically jumped out of James arms and screamed, 'MAAAAAAAA!!" very loudly. Lily woke immediately. James and enough time to whisper a hurried 'He's here' and whip out his wand before the door swung violently open. Before he had enough time to react, Voldemort shouted, "Stupefy!" and everything went black.  
* * * * Chapter One* * * *  
  
October 31, 1996 (15 years later)  
James Potter sat in his favorite chair in the living room and stared into the fire. His faithful wife of seven-teen years sat next to him with her head resting on his shoulder and her arm draped over his chest. Zora Prescott, Lily's best friend since Hogwarts, came into the room with two fresh mugs of butterbeer. She hoped this might cheer them up. With a sigh Lily excepted her drink and handed James his. Unlike the rest of the world Halloween for the Potters was not a joyous occasion. It was the day fifth teen years ago their only child had been taken from them. They never knew if the little girl lived or if tortured her or if they killed her. It was painful for them not to know.  
  
However, Halloween even in the Wizarding world had lost it's joy. You-Know- Who was becoming more and more powerful. He had followers forming all over the globe. The fight for good was losing faith as more and more innocent people were murdered each day. Voldemort planned on global domination and the annihilation of all Muggles and Mudbloods.  
Sirius Black walked into the living room followed by Remus. Each of them was sipping their own butterbeer. Mr. Atticus Prescott , Zora's husband, followed them holding the hand of little Ian, their four-year-old son. Sirius shifted uncomfortably. He really hated this day. He couldn't bear to see James and Lily look so upset. In some unsaid agreement after they finished their butterbeers they all walked out the back door and to the tiny grave they had under the apple tree. Zora only paused to pick up the bouquet of white lilies she had got to place by the grave.  
They all silently stood around the grave. It did not have the birth and death date (since it was unknown) or the epitaph. It just said 'Emma Marie Potter' across the middle. Lily began to cry as Zora placed the flowers down. Atticus looked apologetic as Ian asked 'What's happin'nin Dad?' and took him back inside. Sirius out and arm around Lily's shoulder and Remus rubbed James's back. Suddenly surprising them James fell to the ground tears leaking down his face and screamed 'WHY?! Why didn't you kill me!?' sobbing. Sirius stopped Zora from going to comfort him. 'Let him get it out.'  
  
* * * *  
  
Riddle Mansion (later that day)  
Desiree leaned against the balcony letting the cold wind whip back her hair. She looked out at the countryside wishing she could be playing in the heaps of autumn leaves rather than being locked up in the mansion. She watched her Granian (gray winged horse, check Fantastic Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them), Anthos, as he grazed the fields. She jumped as she heard a shrill squeaky voice behind her, "Mistress! Youse come in here this minute and close that door! Youse is gonna catch a cold!" Desiree groaned. "Yes, Winky." She came inside looking disappointed.  
  
"Looks at you! Not even dressed!" she frowned at Desiree's night gown, "You has got your tutor coming in ten minutes, Mistress, and you isn't even dressed!" Desiree quickly changed into the dark velvet purple dress laced with gold that sat on her bed and threw her nightdress at Winky. She impatiently waited for Winky to leave before slamming the door shut.  
That elf is insane. She thought while she sat down on her vanity stool. She grabbed her brush, which was silver with vine-like embroidery. She gently brushed her long dark hair. It was shiny and thick and fell perfectly straight to her waist. She placed her brush down after ridding her hair of knots and took her hair in her hands and braided it. After she finished she looked at the clock on the wall. Two minutes. She huffed impatiently and examined her reflection in the mirror. She rather petite with golden colored skin and large-wide green eyes with dark long lashes. She was no doubt beautiful. And she despised it. She was not fond of all the extra attention she received. All the lustful gazes of evil middle aged men. She shuddered. Good thing she had Father. If he wasn't so protective.  
  
"Desiree?" it was Aries, her tutor. Aries real name was Barty Crouch Jr. but he utterly hated being named after his 'idiot father' and so the Dark Lord renamed him. He named him after the Greek god of war after his pugnacious attitude during combat. He, aside from Father, Severus, and Fleur, was one of the only people Desiree felt completely comfortable with. He was rebellious and cursed a lot. Desiree liked it. It was relief away from her normal life full of manners and etiquette. Aries was an awesome tutor. He stressed ' CONSTANT VIGALANCE!' to its utmost decree. He, however, was horribly biased. He would only tell the story of a Death Eater. That is why Desiree liked Severus. He told her both sides of the story. He was a horribly misunderstood man. He would listen to everything she had to say. He told her things with a certain an amount of censorship, which greatly displeased her. She knew her Father is suspicious of him. He thinks he is a spy for that Dumbledore fellow. That is why her father is very limited about the time they spend together.  
  
After her tutoring Desiree wandered about the mansion. She suddenly felt very dizzy. She fell to the stone floor with a small cry. She saw a red haired woman rocking with a baby back and forth on a swing and a dark haired man was pushing them laughing. She then saw the same dark hair man falling to the ground in front of what looked to be a bed. The red haired woman screamed and held the baby close to her as she heard a familiar voice 'Stupefy!' all was white. A flash of white lightning and a blood curling scream. A pair of emerald green eyes flashes before all turned black.  
  
"....siree?...Desiree? Can you hear me?" a familiar voice woke her up with a start. Green eyes met onyx eyes. "Sev?" she asked weakly. She sat up rubbing her forehead. She appeared to be back in her room lying on her bed. "How'd I get here?" she mumbled.  
  
"I saw you fall and carried you back up here, and don't call me Sev!" He said with disgust.  
"It's better than Severus." she laughed.  
  
"Are you alright?" Severus asked choosing to ignore what she just said.  
  
"Fine. This has happened before, but it's usually just a dream.."  
  
"What's a dream?"  
Desiree sighed and told him about her dreams/vision. When she was finished Severus was frowning to himself. 'That's utterly impossible. It just couldn't be.' He said quietly to himself. "What couldn't be?" asked Desiree. Severus stared at her for a minute. "Do you think you could maybe draw what the couple looked like?" He asked. He knew she was quite talented at drawing. He handed her some parchment and a quill that was sitting on her desk. Desiree paused then closed her eyes. She had the image of the couple in her head. She let her hand draw. Severus watched in horrified fascination. When she was finished she handed it to him. There was no doubting his earlier suspicion. It made perfect sense.  
  
"I'll send Winky up with some chocolate. Try to relax. I have something I must do." He said without as much as a look back. Severus quickly ran down the halls of the mansion after summoning Winky. He had to tell Albus immediately. He hurried out of the mansion and out the fields and he apparated to Hogsmeade with the perfect portraits of James and Lily Potter in hand.  
A/N: In case you have yet to catch on Desiree = Emma. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!  
  
Now REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
